wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fleur
F L E U R This pretty oddball is co-owned by both Essence and Frosty! Please ask either of us before using her. Please keep your talons and tails to yourself when viewing this page, any spellchecking can be done by us, thank you! <3 A P P E A R A N C E It is no surprise that this dragoness stands out from the crowd - in more ways than one. Whether it's her rather unique appearance, or the fact that she radiates an almost otherworldly aura, she's sure to catch your eye. She's not a huge dragon - but not very small either. Fleur has a slender figure, and all the standard features of a SeaWing. She's slightly taller than the average dragoness, but not alarmingly so. Her build isn't something that draws attention. Fleur is a pure SeaWing - yet many might mistake her for a RainWing or a hybrid from afar. You see - it's just her coloration. For a purebred sea dragon, she's a little... odd. While it's not uncommon for SeaWings to have the occasional purple or pink markings or tints, she has so much of them that they are almost the dominant color in her body. All of her SeaWing markings are pale rose pink, except the row on her underbelly which are light purple. The webbing on her back is a deeper shade of grayish-pink. Underneath all of these unique colors lies her main scales, which are pale sky blue. Her underbelly is azure, with her wing membranes being a very pale grayish lavender. The SeaWing has a pair of sharp teal eyes, their color being a huge contrast to her almost trance-like outlook. Her horns are slightly translucent and medium purple. Her facial features are smooth and almost flawless, and most would call her somewhat pretty because of this. Her expression would best be described as... dreamy, like she isn't tethered to this world at all. Fleur's emotions are usually very clearly reflected in her eyes... provided that she shows them at all. Most of the time, she carries herself in a way that you would almost assume she's sleepwalking, like she's detached from reality. P E R S O N A L I T Y Fleur's personality isn't something that can be understood in the split second of meeting her. For starters, one might notice she is very dreamy and seemingly out of this world, almost like she's forever in a trance. She has a tendency to simply let her mind wander off and stare into space, and might not come back to reality even after a few prods from other dragons. She has a wild imagination - and will not hesitate to let herself get lost in it. Along with this trait comes endless creativity and intuition, as well as a huge fascination with abstract concepts, such as feelings and thoughts, along with fantasy and everything in that zone. The SeaWing is an altruistic dragoness, who wishes the best for everyone, and constantly hopes that everyone is seeing the same beauty in the world as she is. She is not blind to pain or suffering that others are going through, and will not hesitate to help them if needed. Although the assistance she offers is usually advice on how to properly deal with emotions, or learning how to be comfortable with yourself, and so on. Fleur is open-minded and willing to listen to almost any ideas, as long as they do not go against her belief of never hurting someone else. Being an artistic dragon means that Fleur struggles greatly with anything that uses logic or facts, and she simply doesn't understand why would anyone need to be keeping their full attention on something all the time. Dragons with overly serious personalities, or simply those that like to kill the fun annoy her to no end. Fleur has quite the reputation for being a very calm and composed dragoness, but on the very few rare occasions, something truly devastating can cause huge waves to swell in the calm waters that is her emotions. It doesn't take long for her to regain her peaceful nature, though - a simple walk through a garden, a good book or a swim down the river would often be enough. Fleur is mostly a pacifist, believing strongly in ideologies that do not involve anyone getting hurt, but it doesn't mean that she's a pushover, not by any means. She doesn't tolerate rudeness or unacceptable behavior, and thinks that anyone who acts out of line should be corrected instantly. She doesn't usually show anger, given how tranquil she normally acts, but say or do something that's really terrible, and you can tell that she isn't pleased with you. She has no trouble being firm and telling someone to stop when they are overdoing something. She never resorts to physical violence, unless it was strictly for self-defense or if someone she cared about was threatened by another. In the same way, she does not take insults to her loved ones lightly, sternly interjecting and stopping them if she is able to, but oddly, doesn't view insults directed specifically towards her as something serious. She believes that dragons who do nothing but throw out pointless hurtful words at others are simply wasting their time. She is an introvert, preferring silence over noise, and she likes it that way. It's not like she is exceedingly bad at conversations though - she simply just forgets to reply due her mind drifting somewhere else. She likes relaxing, calming music, as well as soft, pleasant smells that help her keep her steady composure. Fleur is rarely the dragon who would start a conversation herself - although she can do a fairly good job of keeping it going if it's on a subject she's interested in enough. Fleur is an enigma to most, and some may even deem her eccentric or not right in the head. But she doesn't heed those claims, for she is entirely happy with the way she is. And for her, that's most certainly enough. H I S T O R Y text A B I L I T I E S text W E A K N E S S E S text R E L A T I O N S H I P S text T R I V I A * Inspired mostly by her theme song, which Frosty discovered first * She prefers to swim in fresh water over sea water G A L L E R Y Please follow the above reference when drawing her! <3 2AF9022B-42BD-453C-9AC3-366CEDCBC7D9.jpeg|Aesthetic by Mercy <3 It's beautiful!! 44366703defb8d8.png|Cute art by Verglas <3 Your style is lovely as always Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Collaborations Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Artist)